TLC
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Ibiki, after recieving an injury he doesn't want to discuss, finds himself sharing a hospital room with Kakashi, who has yet again pushed his chakra too far. Written for Chibizoe. YAOI


Disclaimer - Characters property of Kishimoto.

TLC

Chapter One

"I'm fine, dammit. I don't need to stay here," Ibiki growled at the Godaime, yet again. This was really pissing him off, which made him more like a bear than he usually was. He could see to himself, had been for years. He didn't need her telling him he needed 'observed' for a few days.

"You're staying, and it's final!" She snapped at him with her most dangerous 'you're about to be beat to death because you're a big baka' voice. The one only Jiraiya and Naruto, particularly the latter, seemed capable of ignoring.

He growled, not as intimidated as most but not as immune as the other two, either. So, he said no more, just crossed his arms and glared at the world in general, almost like a petulant child. But, no one was going to dare to point that out to him, besides the Hokage, but she just ignored it, allowing him the rare, for his part, behavior.

Figuring it best to get both feet wet, so to speak, she disclosed the rest of the information concerning his stay. "You'll also have a roommate . . ." Tsunade began, not surprised when it got a reaction from the large tokubetsu(sp). Of course, she wasn't going to tell him she was using this injury as an excuse to make him take time off. He really would fight to leave if he knew he was being manipulated, and truth was, she imagined he'd figure it out in time.

"That's it. I'm sure as hell /not/ staying." Ibiki made to push himself up and out of the chair, which Sakura was currently pushing, but he found himself unable to move under the vice-like grip on his shoulder. He looked up at her in moderate shock. The girl just kept getting stronger and stronger. Her generation as a whole was very talented and skilled, and he could only hope that future generations continued to advance. Deciding not to force his way out of her grip, he settled down again.

"You're leg is too damaged, Ibiki-san. Please, don't stand," Sakura said sweetly; too sweetly, he thought.

Unable to do more than cross his arms and scowl, he did just that, again. The look on his face sent anyone, who had the misfortune to cross their path, scurrying away like scared mice. He dreaded to know who his roommate was going to be. Hopefully not someone who would be dead by evening, which was only a few hour away.

center(o) () (o)/center

Kakashi sighed, looking up from his book and gazing out the window. Staying in the hospital for chakra depletion was getting a little old, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The enemies kept getting tougher, and he feared he was reaching the limits of his abilities, Sharingan included. After all, he was no Uchiha, and it was only one eye.

His mind drifted to what Sakura had said earlier, that he was going to have a roommate. It was very unusual, and the only time he could recall having one anytime in the recent passed was when Naruto crashed in his room, waiting on him to be able to train the boy. He hoped it wasn't someone who talked a lot, or had some other annoying habit. Though that included Naruto, he could handle Naruto. For one, the boy listened to him when he told him something . . . Most of the time. But, he knew it wasn't Naruto. If for no other reason than, if it was, he would either have to be unconscious or dying,and he would have known if that was the case.

He rarely had roommates for good reason. The copy-nin needed rest, lots of it, and most people prevented that. He also needed to be secure about his face and other . . . secrets, should any come up. It was a general curtesy to let him stay in his room alone. There were only a few he could think of that would be potential roommates, unless he'd pissed the Hokage off somehow, which didn't take much sometimes, and she was getting even with him. But, that itself was unlikely. She wouldn't prevent him getting better as quickly as possible. She needed all the able nin she could get.

Which meant it had to be a handful of people: any Hyuuga, though Neji was the only one he could think of it would be as he doubted his roommate would be female; any Aburame, which mean Shibi or Shino; Raidou would leave him alone; he scared most of the chuunin, and some of the jounin, so they'd leave him be . . . He knew there was one or two he was likely overlooking, but he couldn't think of who.

As long as it wasn't Gai. He'd sooner jump out the window, chakra or no chakra. He liked Gai, considered him one of his best friends, but the boisterous man would drive him crazy in no time, if he was in one of his almost constant hyper moods. Gai wouldn't mean to be a burden, would try not to be, but that always seemed to backfire after a while. He couldn't contain himself. Or so Kakashi imagined, as he'd never had Gai around for long when he was in the hospital.

The jounin was lost in thought when the window he was staring at was suddenly filled with a grinning blond genin. "Hey, Kaka-sensei!" Speaking of non-containable, hyper nin . . .

"Naruto," he smiled fondly under his mask. Naruto was his most frequent visitor, and it warmed him to know they were able to bond despite his rarely getting time with him. First, because of Sasuke, then being too busy with missions, Naruto going off with Jiraiya, then the boy needing to be with Tenzou. Other than the training when the new Team Kakashi had been formed, he had not seen much of the energetic blond. Even though they had repeatedly made plans to train more together.

But, through it all, he was still Kaka-sensei, and he needed that. Naruto was as close to a legacy as he was getting, and none finer could he have, in his opinion. The boy would make a fine hokage one day, just like his father.

"How are you feeling, Kaka-sensei?" The blond moved to stand inside, leaning back on the edge of the window. Images of Minato and Jiraiya came to mind. If something even happened to him or Iruka . . . He didn't want to think about how the teen would react.

Naruto had almost lost everything in his life, lost people from the day he was born, and now that he knew what it felt like to be acknowledged, to be loved . . . It pained Kakashi to know that it was part of life to lose people, but he didn't think they should be lost the way Naruto had lost them. All the adults in his life left him, and he'd been a fool to favor Sasuke, perhaps, in that respect, but it needed done. Jiraiya was better for Naruto to learn from, and he was the best teacher for Sasuke. Even if he was doomed to fail from the beginning.

"Tired but better." His eye curved in a lazy grin that was as tired as lazy. He really was feeling better but he was still worn out, and he seemed determined to think himself into a depression or exhaustion, if not both. Naruto would hopefully prove a nice distraction from his thoughts, as long as he didn't think too much on the teen.

"Good! I can't wait to get back to training!" The youth grinned as he spoke loudly and enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from the silver-haired jounin. No one would ever tame Naruto.

"You could ask Tenzou and Sai or Sakura to help you out," Kakashi suggested, knowing it was likely to be rebuked.

"Maybe." The blond didn't sound so sure of the idea, deflating a little but trying not to show it. He wanted to spend time with Kakashi, not the others, who he spent most of his time with. Besides, if something went wrong . . .

Kakashi realized Naruto was afraid of hurting Sakura, and likely did not want to listen to Sai bumble on being a friend, which he still had lots of trouble with. Sai had a knack for still saying and doing the wrong thing, particularly around Naruto. Kakashi had his suspicions as to why, but he felt it best to jut sit back and watch it play out. If nothing else, it would be amusing, and worth a good chuckle in the end, likely.

"Shikamaru or Neji may be free," he offered as substitutes. He was rewarded with a smile, Naruto liking that idea better. Both were fully capable and smart enough to handle the training better. Neither were as experienced as the copy-nin, nor knew what he did, but they could keep Naruto busy until Kakashi was better.

"I can find out." Naruto crossed his arms, reminding the copy-nin more of Jiraiya than he had just by standing there. The only difference was the brilliant orange the teen wore, and the grin splitting his face. Not that Jiraiya never wore such a broad, toothy grin, but as there were no scantly clad women in the room, this grin wasn't quite the same.

"Good. You need to train /if/ you are ever to be hokage." The jounin taunted as he shifted, leaning back against the wall at the head of the bed. The conversation was taking more out of him than he'd like to admit.

"I /will/ be hokage, dattebayo!" He practically yelled as he made a fair impression of Gai's 'good guy' pose, earning the faintest of chuckles from the older man. Naruto was one of a kind. And, he wouldn't have him any other way.

center(o)()(o)/center

Sakura and Tsunade were nearing Ibiki's room when all three heard Naruto's exclamation. The first thought to pass Ibiki's mind was 'Please, by all holy, not him'. He liked Naruto, found him to be one of the most intriguing people in the village, but he could never survive spending time in the same small room as the kid for an extended period of time. Not if he wanted to remain sane, or not kill the blond.

"Must he always be so loud!" Tsunade asked, rhetorically, as her face twisted into a fond scowl. How she had developed such an oxymoronic facial expression was beyond Ibiki, but it was the only way the expression could be described. He imagined Jiraiya and Orochimaru had a lot to do with it, particularly Jiraiya, and Shizune probably helped develop it. And now, Kakashi and Naruto.

Sakura chuckled, smiling at her sensei. "Do you need to wonder, sensei?" Use to the antics of both her teammate and master, she simply smiled fondly.

Tsunade growled and shoved the door to the room open, yelling as she did. "Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down and let Kakashi rest!"

Ibiki felt his shoulders actually slump slightly in relief at hearing that Kakashi was his roommate. He could handle the silent, book reading jounin. Though, the other's visitors could get annoying, particularly his current one.

"You're being loud, too, Tsunade-baba," Naruto muttered with a glare and pout, looking away from the irate woman.

Kakashi only paid half a mind to what Naruto and Tsunade were bickering about, it was all that was really needed. They had the same arguments over and over again. He was more interested in who was coming through the door to be his roommate for the next few days, or however long they were both in there together.

He was shocked to see the bear of a man that was Morino Ibiki pushed into the room, looking irritated and surly. While shocked to see the man injured enough for hospitalization, Kakashi was pleased of the sort of man his roommate was. Quiet and thoughtful, Ibiki would leave him alone, and should they talk, they could have meaningful conversations, not prattle and gossip like a lot of others would want.

Sakura helped Ibiki into his bed, smiling kindly and asking him if he needed anything as he got settled. He shook his head, knowing one of his subordinates would be by eventually to see if he needed anything. She nodded, smiled at him warmly, made sure he was comfortable while double checking everything, then made her way over to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go get some ramen," she said, knowing it would distract him from bothering Kakashi, and getting on Ibiki's nerves.

"Hai!" Naruto grinned readily, looking forward to ramen with Sakura. Maybe he could even convince her it was a date, if he was really lucky. Waving enthusiastically at the adults, Naruto practically dragged the pink-haired girl from the room.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and shook his head at his students turned teammates. He imagined one day that they would be married with little ones, or old with a relationship just like that of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Thinking of Sai, maybe the situation wasn't as humorous as he had thought earlier. He would have to keep a close eye on things, it seemed, or someone could get hurt.

"I want both of you to rest. I roomed you together because I knew you wouldn't drive each other crazy. And, if Naruto comes back, tell him I'm going to give him a horrible D rank mission if he doesn't leave you alone," Tsunade informed them both, fists on her hips. "Now get some rest." She turned and left the room after giving them a pointed, well meaning but still dangerous, glare.

Everything was silent in the room after her departure. Kakashi turned his attention to his book, and Ibiki laid back and relaxed. He might even enjoy his stay, if it was peaceful and quiet, he decided. Glancing subtly at the other man once in a while, he was happy to see Kakashi taking no interest in him or conversation.

By dinner time, both men had dozed off, but someone opening the door to the room roused them both instantly. No matter the situation, they were well honed nin. Use to this, from various stays, Kakashi slowly sat up as his mind addressed what to do about his mask, watching their food being brought in and sat down.

Ibiki, for his part, couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. It was unusual for him to do so anywhere but his own bed, unless on a mission. He remained reclined until the food was left, and the nurse had left the room.

Knowing Kakashi would want his privacy, he did not look toward the other man as he sat up and looked over his own meal. In truth, it wasn't something he would choose to eat, nor as much as he would usually eat, but it still would suffice, and it did smell good.

Kakashi was grateful for Ibiki's consideration but ate quickly despite it. He sat back and looked out the window as the orange golds of the final light of the day began to recede around the village, giving way to hues of purple and blue of early night.

Finally, he couldn't take the silence. They had yet to say a word to one another, and it seemed strange, even for them. He looked over at Ibiki, who seemed to have finished his meal as well. Not that surprising, he'd seen Ibiki eat twice as much in as little time.

Ibiki looked up at him, sensing him looking his way. "What?" He asked a moment later, when the other said nothing. Kakashi was a hard person to read. Part of it was because his mask, but a lot of it was that he always presented the same lazy, indifferent, smiling attitude, no matter the situation. Unless something was extremely important, or he was extremely pissed off.

"What happened?" He motioned vaguely in the direction of Ibiki's leg. He was not aware of the T&I commander having gone on any missions lately, not that he'd necessarily know.

As much as Ibiki wanted to lie, the truth that embarrassing, he felt it safe to disclose what really happened to the copy-nin. The man was hardly a gossip. He sighed. "Konohamaru." Though, he was not going into the details of just what stupid prank he'd fallen victim to.

He knew the boy wasn't going to talk, having made sure of that when he'd gotten his hands on him. Despite the pain from his busted leg, he had caught the brat of a boy and scared the life nearly from him. He had enjoyed the look on the brat's face, and the way he had squirmed and practically begged to be let go. Honestly, he imagined the boy wouldn't pull anything on anyone for at least a couple weeks.

Kakashi blinked at him before he chuckled softly. He sympathized, knowing what the young Sarutobi was capable of. Ebisu often vented, and many had heard the exploits of the boy. The jounin also knew what Naruto was capable of, not to mention when the two got together, so he could only imagine the number of things that could have caused the injury.

Ibiki gave him a look then sighed again. It was pointless to return the inquiry. He knew exactly what had happened to Kakashi, and they both knew it. But, neither did he wish to continue to discuss his own injury, if you could really call saying the boy's name discussing.

Kakashi watched Ibiki a little longer, earning another glower after a time. "Now what?" The ANBU demanded tersely.

"Nothing." He just rarely had a chance to really look at the older man, few did, and he was glad for the opportunity.

Ibiki grunted and shifted to get comfortable, laying back down. The warm food in his belly, coupled with being worn out and healing, had him growing drowsy. Kakashi could stare at him all he wanted. What difference did it make? At least he wasn't talking incessantly.

No, come the next day, however, the copy-nin would have talkative visitors. He envied the other that. Not the talking, but that others cared enough to visit. He envied Kakashi many things. The other had looks, really fine looks if Ibiki did say so himself. He had friends, prospective lovers, charisma, charm... The other had a lot of things Ibiki felt he, himself, simply lacked.

While Kakashi had his visitors, Ibiki would only be troubled by his work, and any visits he had would pertain to just that. He was alone. His only family, the one thing he had that Kakashi did not, was gone from the village forever, disowned so that he may live a happy and productive life in the Land of Tea.

Not being alone. That's what he envied most about Kakashi. And, it was thoughts of the copy-nin that followed him into his slumber, when he finally gave into the pull to sleep. Though, he had no idea the way his slumber would twist those thoughts.

Kakashi watched as a few barely noticeable changes took place on Ibiki's strong, stern face. Had he not been studying the man so closely, and had such a sharp eye, he never would have noticed. It seemed something troubled the slightly older man.

The silver-haired man wished Ibiki would relax once in a while. He was wound much too tight, even for a man with his responsibilities. He imagined the other could actually be fun to be around, if he'd jut let loose once in a while. He'd be more approachable, too, in more ways than one.

Ibiki likely didn't realize how many looked up to him, idolized him, wanted him. And, despite that, he always seemed to be alone. Most likely because he scared everyone with his mere intimidating stature and continence, and no one was about to suggest to him that he change. So, he didn't. For one, because he needed to be the way he was to do his job as effectively as he did. For another, they were simply not that stupid to test someone of his skill.

Kakashi's eyes roved over the other man. His body was nothing to shake a stick at, and the scars weren't unappealing, whatever the large man may think. The jounin would have loved to see more of it, feel its power for himself. And, he knew others thought the same, wanted a taste of Ibiki as he did, as he'd fantasized about since he was much younger. Women and men alike.

With thoughts of Ibiki, of sampling the rawness of Ibiki's hidden passion and fire, of trying to tame it, Kakashi dozed off, Icha Icha open and covering his face.


End file.
